As Time Turns
by Yashodoa
Summary: Henry Jameson, Bill and Charlie's best friend is the new DADA teacher for 6th year. But Harry Potter needed more time, time to become stronger but he doesn't have it. He's up to his eyeballs with everything and he desired something, a normal life, a love
1. I Need More Time

Introducing to you, a Yashodoa's Original Take on Harry Potter Fan Fiction:

**As Time Turns**

Summary: One boy, two lives, one destiny and no time. Harry Potter takes a step and become no longer the Boy-Who-Lived…

* * *

**Chapter One: I Need More Time**

_ Hogwart, Headmaster's Office_

_ Early Winter 1996_

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. He's really quiet, but I can feel that he's up to something, he's happy, then angry. It's different than before."

"I know. It is a rousing suspicion. The Order had not found anything into why. You are right, it is too quiet."

The green eyes flittered away from the concerned eyes that didn't twinkle as it usually did. "Calm before the storm… that's what Hermione said."

"Harry…"

"No!" The young Gryffindor Heir's head shot up to the ancient wizard. "My scar had not hurt ever since. Well, maybe twinge every once in a while but I know he's planning something big, something for my last year here. He knows I am not ready, I know I am not. I need more time."

"As I loath to admit it, he's right." Snarky voice replied from behind and left of Harry Potter. Severus Snape stepped forward from his place against the wall. The tension in the room was so thick that it might not be possible to slice though the air. The Potion Master glanced down neutrally at the boy and back to the Headmaster. "Voldemort is planning something big. Not even one Death Eater knows, or even has a glimpse of the plan."

Harry turned his head to meet Professor Snape's eyes, "What of Wormtail?" He asked.

Professor Snape shook his head, "Not even the rat knows anything."

"So, what should we do?" Sirius Black asked from Harry's right. Sirius and Remus sat together on the couch, their faces masked with worry and concern. Minerva McGonagall stood by Dumbledore's desk, frowning as she studied the desk in front of her.

"Time." She whispered. Everyone's head turned to her. "He needs more time."

Dumbledore, if possible, he looked older than his current age. "Yes."

Harry's eyebrows met in confusing frown. "Sir?"

Everyone drew back from Harry, leaving him in the strange sense of empty void. Snape withdrew back in the shadow. Sirius and Remus sat back at the couch. Dumbledore and McGonagall didn't budge yet gave impression of moving back. The silence was so foreboding for a while until the Head of Gryffindor exhaled a sharp breath, regaining her normal composure, yet with motherly concern. "Harry…" She let the thought linger in the air. Everyone knew this; Harry is the only one to stop Voldemort, not the Ministry of Magic, not Albus Dumbledore, not the Order of Phoenix, only Harry. Harry Potter possesses strong magic and power to rival Voldemort. Everyone knew he would be stronger than Dumbledore when he becomes older. It's like history had repeated itself, Dumbledore with Grindelwald, now with Harry and Voldemort.

Harry's eyes met with her gray ones behind the square spectacles.

She gave another sigh and brushed her bottle-green robe smooth. "Every one here seems to agree you need more time to train. There is only one way." She walked over to the side of the room and opened the case where the Sorting Hat sat above and withdrew something gold and sparkly. "The Order of Phoenix has a tendency to go around the Ministry of Magic when it is dire necessary. I believe this is it." She turned and held the Time Turner in her hand for everyone to see. "Only you have the decision to actually do this."

It had not been said outright, but Harry caught on what he was suggested to do. It seemed to be the most logical way to do so. Turn back time to get extra time he needed to train. The question remains, how much time did he need?

Dumbledore steeple his hands in front of his face, his naturally blue eyes stormy and ancient peering over the fingers, "How much time do you think you need?"

Harry's gaze fell to his wringing hands. Nearly sixteen, he was still lanky and short, not an ideal hero, yet he is for the wizardry world. He knew there must be sacrifices to be made, as so many had been done for him in the past. His hands clenched into fist, resting on top of each tight, he looked up to meet Dumbledore's eyes with unwavering gaze. "As long I should need."

A nod from the Headmaster announced. "Very well."

* * *

_ Kings Cross Platform 9 ¾_

_ End of Term 1996_

The end of the year came pretty much hard for Harry. He had defied Dumbledore's order to learn Occlumency from Snape and resulted in him rushing to the Ministry of Magic to rescue Sirius Black from Voldemort's hand.

However, it was a hoax planted in Harry's mind by Voldemort, leading severe injury to his friends and the death of Sirius Black. Harry was grief-stricken when he returned to Hogwarts after the whole fiasco. He even displayed his immense power, uncontrollable before the Headmaster, thrashing the office to bits. Albus Dumbledore shed a tear and stood through the storm of Harry's anger.

Once Harry's anger settled, Dumbledore told Harry there was hope and he still have to do what they had planned over the Christmas Break. Harry resigned and accepted his fate. He knew he had to do what he had to do to keep from another soul being lost to Voldemort.

Harry had to place his sadness aside and move on, with a renewed determination to achieve a normal life he wanted. He would train hard over the summer with several members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius Black was brought back to him, alive and kicking, still hidden from the Ministry of Magic. A close friend of Bill and Charlie had knowledge of the Veil and went in, retrieved him back to the world of living, giving Harry the joy of having his godfather back. He wanted to thank this Auror, but never got the chance to meet him. His spirit seemed to lift since then.

At the platform at Kings Cross, Harry smiled as he let go Hermione from the hug and his smile grew wider as he noted blush creeping on his best friend's cheek. "I'll see you guys at the Burrow, all right?"

"Yes Harry, we're going to have great time!" Hermione quipped, brushing her skirt down, trying to fight the blush down. Harry had grew over the last part of their fifth year, becoming taller and broader, the intense amount of Quidditch he had did him good and she knew he is still growing and wondered what he would look like at the end. Harry decided to grow his hair out and see if he could tame the unruly locks. It fell around his chin, only enough to tie back in a tiny dragon-tail at the nape of his neck. It had annoyed him greatly when the girls of Harry Potter Fan Club found it so enticing and squealed over it.

Ron chuckled as he watched his two best friends breaking apart from the hug that lingered a bit longer than he expected. He grew into his big feet and hands, becoming tall and bulky. He was almost tall as Bill and bulky as Charlie, becoming one hell of a Beater for the Gryffindor Team after the Twins left Hogwarts. Everyone knew eventually he will match up with his brothers when he leaves Hogwarts. Ron was more than happy at the prospect of his body finally hitting puberty and filling out, removing his lanky clumsy self.

He shook his head and smiled at Hermione who disappeared though the barrier to meet up with her parents. "She likes you…"

Harry sighed forlornly. "I can't. I don't want to screw up our friendship."

Ron frowned at Harry and turned to face him, his hands gripping on Harry's shoulders. He was pretty good head taller than Harry. "Harry, that's not the reason. You know it didn't work out between me and her, but I am pretty sure it would with you. What is it?"  
Harry's green eyes met with his blue ones and Ron nearly gasped as he saw the pain behind them. "I can't. That'd be risking it."

Ron's hands dropped to his side and he bowed his head slightly in defeat. "I understand. But I wish you would be happier, she's the answer."

Harry gave him a half smile. "Don't worry. I'll see you at the Burrow."

"Yeah, you better."

Harry nodded as he watched Ron disappear though the barrier to catch up with his family. Then, he turned to walk down the platform a bit further, several students popping out of existence with their parents, soon, he was the only one left as a dark cloaked figure appeared out of no where.

"Ready, Potter?" The voice asked with a lazy drawl.

"Yes Professor." Harry sighed as he touched the book and felt the lurch of the Portkey, taking him back to Hogwarts. This summer was going to be different for Harry.

* * *

There, I've had this story brewing in my mind for the past nearly four years. It had developed and I became rather attached to this story and was looking forward to the day that I actually get around writing it and posting it. I had a very difficult time working the plot-line out, how to work this story through and today, I just had enough inspiration, I sat down most of the day, worked the plot line out and saw that I had already written five chapters worth in the past few years. The story will look around to twenty chapters long.

I am very aware that my English may not be perfect here. I am aware that my tenses are off somewhere here. I do not have a beta-reader for this story, and I would like one, if there is any volunteers?

I know I should be working on Seven Days and Water and Fire. I just happen to be at a stump with Seven Days. It's going to take me a while to get through the next chapter for Seven Days. Forgive me.

I had written several Harry Potter fan fictions in the past and none of them are successful. I hope you will enjoy this one. It's going to be Harry/Hermione pairing, as it is rather very clear here. Also, it takes place after OotP, with some twist. I do not like HBP story line. I do not like Sirius Black being killed, so he stays alive here.

I'd love to hear your comment, feedback and criticism (nice one, please. Rude ones will be ignored.) Thanks.


	2. The Burrow

**Chapter Two: The Burrow**

_The Burrow_

_Late Summer 1997_

Harry coughed and fixed his glasses that went askew as usual after Flooing into the Burrow's Living room. No one was there but he heard the usual house noise, the ghost up in the attic was up to its usual clanking and such, but it wasn't the only one. He heard someone yelling from the kitchen to outside. He chuckled as he recognized the motherly voice of Molly yelling to the twins to leave Ron alone, however he rose his eyebrow when he heard Ron yelling back that he didn't need to be coddled and there was some sort of fighting noises following though and frantic yelling of the twins giving up.

He was glad to be here at last. After a month long at Hogwarts under intense training with Snape on Occlumency, Defense against Dark Art with Remus and Transfiguration with Sirius and McGonagall, he was loaded and ready for what would happen at the end of the summer. He decided to not think about what had happened or anything but enjoy what time he had left with his family and friends.

"Hey!" He turned to find Charlie coming down the stair. Charlie was the second eldest son of the Weasley Clan, garbed out in his usual outfit of faded jean and sweat that was ripped at the sleeve and long sleeveless robe, his skin was covered in thousands of freckles that were indisguisable from tan. "Just flooed in, eh kid?" Bill and Charlie had returned from Egypt and Romania to visit as well and the house was bound to be alive and shaking with the entire Weasley Clan.

Harry screwed his face up at the name and nodded as he brushed the soot off his clothe. "Yeah, everyone's here already?"

Charlie nodded as he clapped Harry by the shoulder before grabbing the Trunk. "I am sure you heard Ron outside. That's where he is. They're playing Quidditch, Want to join? Yeah." Charlie gave a booming laugh and shook his head as he saw Harry's face lit up. "Let's get this up to Ron's room and we can join them outside. Bill's here too."

"Great!" Harry had liked Bill and adopted him as a secret role model. Bill was a wild dresser of the Weasley kids and had long hair. Harry wanted to grow his hair out long as Bill's and dress like him, in both mixture of wizardry and muggle clothes. However, Molly wouldn't have it.

As they treaded up to Ron's room to dump the trunk off, Charlie stood by the door as Harry dug his broom out. "It's a pity you have to leave before Henry come around. He's coming in couples of week time for few days before heading to Hogwarts for a bit. You'll meet him then." Harry turned to Charlie with broom in his hand. "Henry? You mean your friend from school? The one's who an Auror?"

"Yeah, that's him. Amazing kid, he is. Kind of a loner, ya know. You'd get by with him great. You know…" Charlie gave Harry a pensive look and nodded, "Yeah, you remind me a lot of him, though with the exception of the skin and hair." He laughed and followed Harry down the stair to go outside only to be stopped by Molly coming though the kitchen.

"Harry! Why didn't you announce you were here?"

"My fault then, I dragged him upstairs to put the trunk in Ron's room." Charlie interceded.

The mother of the Clan gave him a look and smiled. "Go on outside, everyone else is out there, even Hermione." Her eyes sparkled at the name.

Harry swallowed hard. It was going to be hard being around Hermione.

Charlie frowned as he saw the sadness ting in the green eyes which flashed all too familiar. He had seen this look before and it was all too same and he had a strong itching to talk to Bill.

"Go, go!" Molly shooed the two outside and went back to the kitchen.

Harry laughed as he saw Fred and George, looking for worse to wear, scowling at Ron who was laughing with a beater club in his hand. The Twins didn't get the gene of bulkiness that most of the brothers had. They remained lanky and thin. Half of the brothers were lanky while the other half were bulky. Ginny, obviously took on the thinner side graciously to fill out her feminine form.

She and Hermione were sitting on top of their own brooms, grinning at Ron. Bill zoomed down from somewhere and stopped before Harry and Charlie. "Hey boyo! Join us and we can play four on four!"

Hermione and Ginny's heads whipped around to find Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted as she maneuvered her broom over to him. "You play seeker on our team!"

"Sure, 'Mione." He gave her a smile that he had reserved for her, knowing it gave an effect. He watched amusedly as she blushed.

Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and had been dating with Colin ever since her 4th year. For reasons no one knew why she just decided to end her long time crushing on the famous boy until now.

Harry turned to greet Ginny who moved closer but stopped as he saw her face. The colors drained from her face and she stared wide eyed at him.

"Ginny?" He hesitantly asked.

"Uh… oh, never mind." She gave a weak smile and flew off across the field.

"What happened?" Ron asked and the look on Ginny's face didn't go by unnoticed by all the brothers. Harry noticed that all of the Weasley brothers were watching him as well Hermione.  
Harry knew why then, "Don't worry about it. It happens once in a while and it's just getting worse lately."  
"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed?"

Hermione frowned, "No."

He sighed and pointed to his face. "I look like someone."  
Ron's eyes went wide as he understood. "Ooohhh…" He then went into stage whisper as the other brothers looked on closely with confusion. "You look like him… right?"  
Harry nodded. As he grew older, he was starting to become a spit-image of his father; however unfortunately, he looked too much like Tom Riddle, in Ginny's eyes. He was starting to dislike his appearance more and more lately. Wishing he had different color hair, blond or even a red like the Weasley, as long it wasn't black because it often associates him with his father or Riddle. He had suspicions that Riddle could be related to his father's side of the family, anything was possible, and after all, the Weasley was also related to the Black and Malfoy clans.

"Who?" Bill asked.

Ron flushed slightly red, "Didn't mom tell you? Back in Ginny's first year?"

"Yeah, the one with… oh." Bill stopped and leaned back on his broom. "She's going have to get over it."

"She will." Hermione assured them and smiled, breaking the uneasiness tension. "Let's play Quidditch!"

They all assembled and played four on four, with Harry as Seeker, Hermione as Keeper, Ron as Beater and George as Chaser. On the other team has Fred as Beater, Ginny as Chaser, Bill as Keeper and Charlie as Seeker for the other team. They played for hours until Molly called them in for dinner, yet startling her with Harry and Charlie racing, chasing after the makeshift snitch which was a charmed golf ball painted in gold, courtesy of the Gred and Feorge. Charlie caught the snitch but Harry's team won by scores being 240 to 200.

Charlie held Bill back as they all started to file into the house for dinner. "Bill… There's something about Harry."

The eldest turned to his brother. "What is it?"  
"I don't know. I saw something in his eyes that was too familiar. I don't know. It had been a long time… I have to ask you to see if I were right. Don't his eyes remind you of Henry's?"

Bill turned to watch Harry as he talked to Hermione in the doorway. He watched the green eyes flitter with several of emotions. Soon, his jaw set, turning back to Charlie. "Yes. I think you're right. They have the same eyes. But that's impossible."  
"We'll have to ask Henry when he comes."

"Isn't he starting at Hogwarts this fall?"  
Bill shook his head and led Charlie into the house, "No. After winter break. I'm taking over for fall term until then."

Charlie laughed. "It'd be great if the entire Weasley brothers take Hogwarts!"

"Oh, with exception for Perce." The elder's face went dark. Percy, ever since last year had cut himself off from the family and there wasn't any hope that he would come around any time soon. "Yeah." Bill chuckled then.

The week went by so quickly that Harry regretted that his birthday came around which mean the week was over. He knew he had little time left with his friends and vows to make use of it. He had spent the entire summer at Hogwarts undergoing heavy training and lessons, preparing for the plan that the Order of Phoenix had for him. He had been granted to spend time at the Burrow to be with his friends.

Harry groaned and opened his bleary eyes to find one, two, three… no… six red and one brown heads. Soon, his vision cleared up as he sat up, his glasses upon his nose, finding almost the entire household in Ron's room.

"Uh… I didn't know we can fit everyone in here." Harry muttered, taking in the grinning faces.

"Hey! Get up birthday boy!" Ron laughed as he hauled his lightweight friend out of the bed, causing Ginny and Hermione blush horribly. Harry realized he was only wearing his boxer short that he bought in the first year, which just happen to be small (let's just say comfortably molded against his skin, showing off his arse and cough front, which just left enough to the girls' imagination) and the golden snitches flying around his short and one happen to be flying around in the direct front, showing off his assets under the material.

Charlie gaped at Ron, "Don't you ever consider your friend's sanity?" He grabbed a carelessly tossed jean and threw it at Harry.

Ron frowned at him and finally caught on, grinning like mad. "Ooh… You don't mind, Harry?" He turned to his best friend.

Harry laughed and smacked Ron on the head. "It's too late to do anything."

The others laughed and Bill caught Hermione by the elbow before she could escape the room and whispered to her ear, "See what you liked?"

She gave him a glare and left the room hastily with Ginny on her trail.

"Didn't she just give me the McGonagall glare?"

"Yeah." Ron gruntingly replied as everyone followed out of Ron's room to the kitchen downstairs for a large feast of a breakfast.

"Never though anyone could do that!"

Harry's day couldn't be any better, they all passed the day playing Quidditch, and even Arthur joined in to play as well. Then there were some competitions on who could throw the gnomes farthest, Charlie and Bill even got few over the field and into a small pond some distant away. They even mentioned that their friend could throw it at an insane distant that no one could match.

Finally the lazy evening rolled around and Arthur conjured up a large table and Molly covered the entire top with all kinds of feasts that could almost rival the Hogwarts feasts. Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Sirius and Remus even came.

Harry got a lot of presents from everyone which was new sweaters knitted by Molly in green, black and light tan. Bill and Charlie chipped in and bought Harry nice leather robe that fashioned almost like muggle's trench coat. The twins gave him box full of merchandise from their shop, noting that Harry could have some use to it in the upcoming year and had hinted to use some of the canary cream on Snape.

Ron got him a nice broom box to keep his broom in, which could fit nicely under the bed at Hogwarts. Ginny got him few quills and ink bottles that came in different colors, even the one that changed colors upon the writer's mood. A nice leather bound tome journal came from Hermione, she had noted that the book was enchanted that even if Harry reached the end of the journal, he could close it and open it and start from the beginning all over again and not even lose anything he wrote in it. Any one could read it from the beginning to the end and do the same to continue reading it. Harry found this gift very touching.

Tonks gave him book on charms to change his hair colors and make up charms for male, which Harry had no idea what to do with the gift. Moody gave him a small version of his Seven-Lock Trunk to use for school. Sirius and Remus got him new set of wardrobes which consist a whole lot of new cool styled clothes that Harry could not even dared to dream of owning if he were still around the Dursleys because it was a mixture of wizard and muggle style for the young men such as Harry.

Ron eyed them suspiciously and glared at Sirius saying, "Those are what Bill and Charlie would wear… what you are planning to do? Get him killed by crazed fan girls?"

Sirius only rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He should have fun with those clothes." He winked and glanced toward Hermione's way.

Ron laughed and turned away so no one could see his frown as he saw the strange ting of sadness in Harry's eyes. But he wasn't the only one who saw it, Bill and Charlie had.

Then, the day ended as everyone slowly went to bed, one by one, only to leave Harry and Ron in the living room before the dying fire in the fireplace. Ron watched his best friend for about good half hour, sorting though the candies from the twins. Finally, he sighed, breaking the silence, "Harry… what is it?"  
Harry glanced up, chewing on a Bertie Bott bean, "Hm?"

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Don't you say nothing. There's something wrong, I can see it. I am pretty sure my brothers did too… Charlie and Bill, I heard them earlier today."

Harry looked away. "I can't say anything."  
"Blimey, we have no secrets. How can we be best friends if we have secrets?"  
"Ron. This one, I can't tell you, not even Hermione or Sirius. You will understand someday. It has to do something with Voldemort."

Ron didn't flinch at the name much anymore but scowled. "No, it doesn't. You get all sad and whatever every time you look at Hermione… oh noo…" Ron clenched his hands and leaned forward, growling under his breath. "He better not! Not Hermione!"

Harry shook his head. "No. I hope not. Oh Ron… I can't keep this in…" He moved to the couch where Ron sat and leaned forward to whisper. "I am not going back to Hogwarts for our 6th and 7th years."  
Ron's eyes went wide, saucer wide as he drew back from Harry, paling as well. "Harry… why…"  
Harry looked down to his fiddling hands. "I have to go away; I've been training since this summer. Special training so I can be ready for Voldemort. He's going do something big soon… I have to be ready." He chocked slightly and looked up at Ron with pained expression, his lips quivering as he struggled to keep composure. "I am tired… tired of this… Putting everyone I love to risk, it's not fair. Just because he wants to kill me, he'd just kill anyone in the path to get to me. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I want a normal life!" He was becoming hysteric and Ron reached out to pull Harry into his arms. "Enough… I have enough of this. I'm going away to get those special training and I can finish Moldy-Volide for good… just get a normal life. It's either kill or to be killed."

Ron chuckled weakly at the nick name. "Harry… Your life's not that normal."

"I know… I just… ugh…" Harry broke down and cried softly into Ron's chest, allowing the other boy try to sooth him.

"I understand. Do what you have to do, but come back to us."

"How did you get so understanding?" Harry asked as he pushed away, rubbing his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

Ron shrugged. "I guess, smack in the face with reality and I had to grow up. Hey, my best friend's the target of the evil villain who wants to take over the world and I can't go pouncing around like some idiot kid or I'd be bound to become a ghost then. I don't want to date Moaning Myrtle." He made a face at that.  
Harry laughed. "Nah, Moaning Myrtle'd be thrilled if I died and became a ghost."

"Right. That girl's just weird." They laughed and went upstairs to sleep.

"Hey, take care of Hermione for me. I'd like to give it a try when I come back."

Ron smiled at him as he pulled the blanket over his body. "Sure, you better! I don't want to go out and find another guy to make her happy."

"Ha, ha." Harry replied sarcastically and they went to sleep.

* * *

AN:

Thank you to those who reviewed. I noticed there were a lot of readers that didn't. But that's all right. As the story progress, it'll get in deeper and interesting. It will start to become interesting in the next chapter. I have planned three crossovers in the near future; I can tell you they will be with Ranma ½, Tomb Raider and Full Metal Alchemist. Trust me, it will stay canon but those characters will be included in some events, but not long and no, none of the crossovers will happen at Hogwarts or anything like that of sort.

As for the time-line, I want to explain something before you all start badgering me about it.

I wrote this story 4 years ago, at the time, I did not have any age to base the Weasley brothers and took a wild guess. Now I've researched and found that I was off by six years. So, according to Harry Potter Lexicon, Bill was born in 1970 and Charlie in 1972. I changed that because I want to keep twelve years timeline for the story's purpose. So, Bill was born in 1967, and only being one year older than Charlie (1968) is. Supposedly, Charlie and Tonks were to start at Hogwarts in 1984, but I changed that to Charlie started in 1979. Tonks just started in 1984.

As for Harry's parents, they did start in Hogwarts in 1969 according to Lexicon, and graduated '76. They married after graduation, did not have Harry until 4 years later, in '80 and died in '81. Since Harry went back in time to 1984, Harry's younger self would been around 4 years of age, which goes the same for Ron. Ginny would be three. The only difference in this story is Charlie and Bill's age. They are 3-4 years older than they originally were. Molly and Arthur's ages remained the same as it is in the books, Molly was born in 1950, Arthur in 1949, guesswork here and they eloped after Molly graduated, and in less than a year, she had Bill.

There, I hope you all understand this. I was rather confused myself at first and thought about changing the date and saw it was six years too soon, so I decided to keep it and figured the only changes were Bill and Charlie's ages.

In this story:

Bill is one year older than Charlie.

Charlie is eight years older than Percy.

Percy is two years older than Fred and George.

Fred and George are two years older than Ron.

Ron is one year older than Ginny.

There we go.

Thank you and please, I'd love to hear from you. Hugs!


	3. GoodByes

**Chapter Three: Good-Byes**

_The Burrow_

_Summer 1997_

Harry stood in the fireplace, smiling sadly at everyone. "I'll see you guys soon…" He trailed off and met Ron's eyes which mirrored his emotions. He had hugged nearly everyone, and held Hermione longer, taking in memory of her. Memory of how her skin felt against him, how her hair were silky and soft in long ringlets of curls that tickled his cheek, how she smelled like vanilla and apple orchids.

He whispered in her ears so softly, hoping against hope that she heard it, hoping that she didn't. "I'll miss you so much… I'll come back, I promised." He drew back and saw confusion in her eyes. He gave her a sad smile and caressed her cheek, not caring if anyone saw his gesture. He leaned over and whispered again, "I love you." He stepped back to see crystal of tears welling up in her confused but beautiful cinnamon eyes. Then, he yelled, choking slightly, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!"

Hermione turned to Ron with questioning glance and was received a look that Ron would talk to her about it later when no one was listening. He pulled Hermione into his room and closed the door after everyone started to go about their business.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as she sat on his bed.

Ron sat next to her, giving out a deep sigh. "Hermione… Harry… aw shit." He buried his head into his hands. "What did he say to you?"

The answer was almost inaudible. "He said… he's going to miss me and he promised to come back…"

"That's it. He's not coming back to Hogwarts with us. He… oh man…" He looked up to find Hermione's face pale and she was quivering. "He told me that he had to do some secret training… you know the whole Voldemort (he stuttered here at the name) business. He wouldn't tell me anymore, top secret. I don't think anyone but Dumbledore knows."

Hermione was openly crying, tears streaming down her face. Few minutes later, she found her voice, barely. "He… no... but…"

Ron shook his head and drew Hermione into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she cried into his arms.

Finally, after half hour, Hermione became quiet and Ron broke away from her, reaching over to his dresser and withdrew couple of letters that Harry had given to him the night before. "He left this. He said he wasn't going to send this until we get to Hogwarts, but he thought better and gave this to me, saying I could read it anytime between now and when we get to Hogwarts. He left you one too. I didn't want to open mine until you open yours." He handed her the thicket of the two letters to her.

Hermione took the letter shaking in her hands and stared at it. "Oh Harry…" She looked up to the red-head, her lips quivering as another tears streamed down her face. "I guess, better now than later."

Ron nodded and watched as she broke the seal, her hands were shaking so bad that she could barely unfold the letter. Several parchments came out, and he saw was filled with Harry's scrawl in dark green ink. He could see that the scrawl was small and filled the whole front and back page entirely. He then opened his own letter and took out a single page parchment, but it was filled on both sides in the same green familiar scrawl. He felt the pang in his heart and drew in a long breath, dreading to read the words.

_Hermione, _

_This is going to be the hardest letter I have ever written in my life. Ron probably told you already. I am not returning to Hogwarts for our 6th and 7th years. Let me explain to you why. _

_In the beginning of this summer, before the school let out, I talked to Dumbledore about Voldemort. As you have noticed, Voldemort had not done anything ever since the Triwizard Tournament other than leading me to the Department of Magic. I was starting to think that he is planning something big. There's one problem, I am not ready. It was all a game of cat and mouse until the last encounter. This time, he's dead serious. I can feel it. _

_I am tired of all this. I lost a lot. With Sirius Black was the final straw. Hermione, I lost my parents to him, few people had died by his hands as he tried to get to me. Then, Cedric, I don't even know him that much but I cared for him and he died. It was horrible. I kept having nightmares since then. Then, the whole thing with Sirius, it gets worse, I would have dreams where he killed the people I care for. Remus, Sirius, Ron, and you… Oh Hermione, I would have the same nightmare where he tormented you and kill you in the end. He's taunting me, giving me those dreams, telling me he was going to kill everyone while I watch. I don't want that to happen, not ever!_

_I have to get to him, stop him before he does anything to anyone. No more sacrifices, no more pain. I had had enough. I want a normal life, a normal future where I could live to the end without anyone harassing me. A life where I could be just me, just Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. No, I don't want that. _

_I'm very thankful for people like you and Ron. You guys are one of the few people who allowed me to be Harry, allowed me to be just me. I truly enjoyed life like that; even it was short-lived, with him hovering around the corner, trying to get to me. I can't have that anymore; I don't want to be like Mad-Eye Moody, hell, I don't even want that weird eye of his. _

_Thank you, for that first day on the train for not gawping at me like I am a bloody Jesus or whatever. Thank you for fixing my broken glasses. I am always amazed by your abilities and still always am. No matter how many new charms you do, I am amazed how you can get it at the first try. Your endless mind of information amazes me to no end, it's just like I could ask you anything I want to know and have you tell me right then. Hermione, don't ever change who you are, no matter what people say about you. You are my Miss-Know-It-All, my bookworm, my walking library. I love for who you are; you are just simply wonderful and sweet. No matter how many troubles Ron and I get into, no matter how many times we could have been expelled, you still stood by us and steer us away from greater troubles. Even the way you give us an earful was something I would not give up for anything in the world. _

_Here are my little confessions in the past years we have known each others. I find you very cute when you were stuck as a human cat. The whiskers you had was to die for, just few of them sticking out of your fuzzy cheeks, twitching at every expression you made. Your eyes were, even now I think about it, was the most exotic things I've ever seen, like a cat. And those ears! I love it when they peek out of your curly hair, twitching at every sounds, it was too cute. I will always cherish this memory to myself even if it were a bad one for you. I hope it would be a good one after I told you all this. _

_Oh, I was forever grateful for you holding me back in our third years. I could have just hexed Sirius into oblivion if it weren't for you training me to think twice. Luckily I have given him a second chance and heard the whole story. Man, how the heck did you figure out that Remus was a werewolf and not tell us! _

_Hey, it still stings about my broom that Christmas! But I know you had every intention to keep me safe that year from anything too suspicious. _

_The time turner? Hermione! You had me worried there when you used it though the whole year. I practically died when I noticed you getting too thin from not eating enough at one week during the time. I like you as your normal self, plump and soft with all that curves you had grown into recently. I regret having to leave you and not get to know you more, hopefully in the intimate way. _

_Even you stood by me when Ron and I were not talking sometime. I couldn't stand being without my best friends. It hurts to be alone; it even hurt a whole lot more just to not have you be there for me. _

_That fourth year was the hardest year I have ever gone though. With Ron being angry at me for being in the Triwizard, trying to figure out the clues and hang onto my life. I'm more than grateful for your help and support, I don't think I could ever get though without you and Ron. _

_Ron wasn't the only one who had crush on you that year. Sure, I may have my eyes on Cho Chang, but you were a secret one. I was going though those confusing stage. I was terrified of my crush on you. You were beautiful at the Yule Ball and it made me boil to watch you and Krum dance together. He may be a nice guy but he does not deserve someone as beautiful as you are. I don't think I deserve you at all. _

_When you and Ron got together, it had pained me a whole lot. But you two are my best friends and I couldn't be jealous, I don't want to lose you two, my only best friends. Okay, I was ecstatic when you guys broke up. Ron figured it out that I had crush on you and bugged me ever since, trying to get me to confess my feeling for you. _

_Yes, Hermione, I love you. I love you so much that my heart hurts. I don't ever want to risk our friendships. I was afraid to confront you but recently, Ron told me that you felt the same and I started to see every little hints, I just loved you more than ever. _

_But, I am so, so sorry that I have to leave on this training mission before we could ever have a chance. Hermione, wait for me. I will return, stake that as my promise. You can kill me if I don't. Then maybe I may be dead, but you can kill me twice over. I want us to have a chance, I want to be able to hold you in my arms and listen to your smart chatters, pick little fights with you and see you smile, hear you laugh and go though adventures with you, just two of us together, there's a lot of hidden rooms I'd like to check out with you. I am pretty sure somewhere is a secret library for the staffs in Hogwarts. I had stumbled upon it once and lost it. I kept it in mind to try to find it again for you with you by my side. _

_My sweet 'Mione. I may return different, but I will always be Harry in my heart. Give me a chance to love you when I come back. _

_I already miss you and I love you._

_Yours always, _

_Harry_

As she finished the letters, she clutched them to her chest, her face was wet with tears again, yet a sad smile was there on her lips.

Ron placed his letter aside and tugged her into his arms again, stroking her hair and back, letting her cry on his shoulder. They eventually fell asleep, holding each other, missing Harry.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office, Hogwart_

_September 1997 to 1984_

Dumbledore stood before Harry in his office. He handed an envelope with his own name on it in squiggly purple ink to the youth.

Harry understood and took it, pocketing it in his robe. He looked up to the headmaster, meeting his blue eyes that sparkled, though with less intensity. "I did everything you told me to. I left almost everything I owned behind. Ron got Hedwig, Hermione got my broom." He chuckled at the thought, remembering how indignant Ron was when he had given Hermione his broom. "Photo albums and everything else is in my vault. I have enough money for four years." He gestured to the trunk next to him. "Clothes and whatever possession I have left." He sighed with hint of sadness.

Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder, "You realize this is a one way trip. When you return to us, you will be older, yet with more experience and power."

"Yeah, I know." Harry replied as he glanced at the time turner in Dumbledore's hand. They were alone in the office. Harry had done given his good byes to the others at the Burrows. He said good bye to Remus and Sirius that day, before entering Dumbledore's office.

"I think it's wise to start now." Dumbledore said as he raised his wand, they had discussed and agreed to change Harry's appearance before he was vaulted into the past. He muttered few incantations and waved his wand about Harry. Then, he lowered his wand, pocketing it as he was satisfied with the change in Harry. He then handed the time turner. "It's set for twelve years. You know the rule."

Harry snorted slightly, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Do not attempt to change the time line." He muttered and slipped the necklace around his neck, he took hold of his trunk and with one hand, and he flicked the time turner with his thumb, allowing it to spin.

The time turner spun in even fast pace, spinning like sparkly golden globe. Harry looked around, saw the world within the office in the blur, day and night whizzed by him, people, students and adults walked by him in blur. The office layout remained the same through the time, yet the portraits and people were nothing but a blur. He felt the lurch of the time around him, compressing him like if he were under the water. He gasped as the blur finally stopped and he realized, it was over and he was at last, twelve years in the past. Blinking and he glanced down to find the time turner disappear from his hand. He dropped the trunk; it fell with soft clunk on the floor.

He looked up and around, finding that he was still in Dumbledore's office, though alone and the window indicated that it was approaching night time. He turned his head to see the door open and Dumbledore walked in. He stopped and looked up. "Ah." He said softly and walked into the office and made his way to his desk. "May I help you?" He asked, peering down over his half moon glasses.

Dumbledore had not expected a young man in his office. He took his time studying the newcomer, wondering how he had entered his office; after all, it was password guarded. He noticed the boy was about sixteen, but appearing a bit younger than sixteen. With shocking pale blond hair and bronzed skin, his eyes were attractive green, which reminded him of another student's eyes a few years back.

Harry handed the envelope to the Headmaster, noticing that he did indeed look slightly younger but the same. Dumbledore took the envelope and his eyes widened slightly as he noticed the familiar scrawl on the front. He sat down and opened the envelope and read it. After finishing reading the envelope, he looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Indeed. Welcome to Hogwarts, Henry Jameson."

* * *

AN: 

I would had updated this story earlier but I was having problem with I couldn't upload anything for few days and I have no idea why. But now it's up.

I'm getting a lot of readers for this story but only two readers had reviewed. Thanks Dilandus-is-my-boyfriend and Imakeeper. Imakeepr, now is everything clear with Harry/Henry for you? Time is a paradox here. Haha.

I'd like to hear from you all dear readers. Hugs!

The story is going to pick up pretty soon, this is where it actually starts, right here at the end of the chapter, Henry Jameson is introduced. He is actually the main character. You all can see who he was.

The questions being for this story:

What kind of training is Harry/Henry going to get?

Will he return to the future and be reunited with his friends?

What is Ron and Hermione going to do without him?

What's going to happen to the Hogwarts in the future without Harry?

Is Voldemort going to notice Harry's gone and what will he do?

Who will Harry/Henry meet in the past?

There you go, the answers will come soon!


	4. Henry Jameson

**Chapter Four : Henry Jameson**

_The Burrow_

_September 1997_

A week passed since Harry had left the Burrow, the atmosphere was much calmer, Arthur was away working at the Ministry of Magic, the twins coming and going from their shops and home in Hogsmeade. Bill and Charlie disappearing off somewhere gods know where, doing their business that no one minded. Their friend was to come for a couple of days and the three will leave to London before parting back to Romania and Egypt.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny spend times together, catching up on their homework and playing wizard chess and practicing some Quidditch. Hermione decided to try out for the place of Seeker, since Gryffindor would lose their best player. Harry had left his broom to Hermione's care and Hedwig to Ron's care until he returned. Leaving his most valued possessions to Hermione and Ron gave them hope that he would return one day.

One morning, Hermione woke up early and treaded downstairs in her pajamas and gave a bleary greeting to Molly who was busying herself around the kitchen for breakfast. It was very early that most of the household was still asleep. She left the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hand, drinking as she made her way toward the chair and plopped down in front of the fireplace and read her book. She planned to read until breakfast, seeing that she couldn't go back to sleep anyway.

She became engrossed in the book, missing that someone had arrived through the fireplace until a deep voice coughed, muttering, "Can't ever get used to floo." She looked up and gaped as a strange man standing before her brushing ashes off his deep green leather sleeveless robe over black molded leather top which ended in midriff (his chest was visibly chiseled though the leather top), showing a gray shirt underneath, tucked into tight formfitting black pants that were finished off with brown dragonhide belt that matched his boots.

He had not yet noticed her presence yet and gave her more time to study him. His skin was dark, after so many years under the sun, giving nice soft bronze tone. She gaped more as she noted his hair, which was long and tied back in pony tail, pretty much like Bill's but it was unruly fringes trended around his face in wild suggestive way, however, it was shocking pale, pale blond in contract of his tanned skin. He could have passed off as a rocker star if it weren't for weapons strapping his legs and arms. He had standard wand holder strapped to his right tight, hidden by the robe. However as he moved around to brush more ashes off, glint of silver caught her attention and she gasped softly as she saw a gun, more of a peacemaker gun strapped in it's holder. He had daggers sheathed in his boots and one of his arms was strapped with leather armlet that held a small dagger.

He looked up at her soft gasp and stood fully, openly staring at her, his face unreadable of emotions. She glanced up to meet his eyes and totally forgot to breathe as she gazed into the intense emerald green orbs that glowed catlike.

"Hey Henry!" Both of their heads snapped to the side to find Bill landing at the bottom of the stairs and bounding toward the tall man. Hermione watched the two laughs and hug.

"Bill!" Henry chuckled as he drew back from Bill. "Egypt's doing you good. Any old mummies you need me to blast its heads off lately?"  
Bill scowled. "I can handle them myself, thank you very much!" He turned to Hermione who were still curled up in the large chair, books in hands and her eyes staring at the two in stupor. "Ah, you met Hermione, Ron's girlfriend."

If there were a flinch in Henry's eyes, no one noticed. Hermione snapped and scowled at Bill. "Hey! We're not like that anymore! We're best friends!" She snapped at him and stood up from the chair, placing the book down and tugging her tank top before handing her hand out to Henry. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

Henry laughed as he took her hand and bowed down to kiss it. "Grateful to meet such a beauty like yourself. Henry Jameson at your service. If you got any troubles with trolls, dragons, mummies, or gobbledinnydook, just call my name and I'll handle them."

Hermione blushed deep red and drew her hand back, feeling the tingle from the kiss. "Gobbledinnydook? I don't believe I have heard of that one."

Henry's green eyes sparkled with amusement as he shrugged. "Oh, I made that up, but the rest's true."  
Bill rolled his eyes and nudged Henry's arm with his elbow. "She can handle troll just fine. Took one down in her first year. You don't want to cross her path when she's angry… she had hexed Fred and George last year bald and turned them female for a week."

"Ouch… I'll beware." Henry gave Hermione a wink before following Bill into the kitchen.

Hermione gaped again as the two men disappeared into the kitchen and snapped as she heard Molly squeal in surprise. She turned to find Ginny bouncing down the stairs with Ron.

"Henry's here?" Ginny asked and smiled as Hermione nodded. "Ooh, I've always wanted to meet him! Oh, oh! Tell me, is he good looking?"  
Hermione nodded stupidly and finally answered. "He's a kind of a guy that'd make you forget your boyfriend the moment you lay your eyes on him!"

Ron snorted. "He can't be that good looking! He's an Auror and been all over! Bill and Charlie would tell us stories where he had been, China, and India… He must be ugly looking with all those scars and burns. You know, like Moody!"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Nooo…"

Finally Charlie came down to find the three in the living room talking about Henry and grinned. "He's here already. I didn't expect him to come around until noonish." He smiled and shouted jovially as Bill and Henry returned to the living room. "Henry!" They both grabbed each other in a bear hug and smacked each other on the shoulders. "That's for not replying sooner!"

"Hell, you know how hard it is to find good owls that would be willing to fly so far! I had to floo here because I couldn't find any available portkey."

"Why can't you apparate?" Ron asked after he had ogled at Henry.

The pale haired man turned to the young Weasley brothers, before he could answer, Charlie interrupted, "No one can apparate here anymore. Dumbledore put up the ward around when Harry was here."

Ron's blinked and resignation dawned on his face. "Oh, that's right."

Henry snorted. "Hello, I'm Henry Jameson," He took Ginny's hand and drew it up to his lips to kiss, "If you got urk… hey!" He glared at Bill ungratefully as he was jerked free from Ginny's hand by the collar of his robe.

"Forget it. You don't use the same line on every woman you meet! Not even on my baby sister!"

"Baby sister? Oh, I thought she was your cousin, you know that one?" He grinned at Ginny and winked at her. If Ginny melted at the spot, she would have vaporized then.

"Noo…" Charlie gave Henry a smack on the head. "Vicky's married, you know that!"

"Bummer. Maybe this one's nice?" Henry strode over to Hermione and smiled at her. "What do you say? Miss Spunky?"

Ron turned red and stomped over to Henry. "Hey, don't even think about it! She belongs to Harry! Yeah, that's Harry Potter to you!"

Hermione felt like she wanted to die at that moment. "Roonnn!" She moaned and buried her red face in her hand. "I don't believe you…"

Henry chuckled. "Lucky fellow. Harry Potter, you say?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "Too bad, you missed him last week."

Henry turned to Hermione and took her hand in his, giving her an apologetic look. "My apology, this Harry Potter must be a lucky fellow to have you, give him my regards."

"Your regards, my ass!" Everyone turned to find Sirius and Remus entering the front door, glaring at Henry. "You should not be hitting on your future students before you started your profession. That's a way for you to get fired before you start your job!"

Henry shrugged and grinned at Sirius. "Oh, I'm just teasing them, ol'chap."  
"Ol'chap?!" Sirius barked and grabbed Henry into a headlock and they both struggled for dominance.

Ron nudged Hermione. "I think I am missing out a lot here." He whispered over to her.  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah… he's really, really familiar with everyone we know and we know nothing about him!" They watched Henry get reacquainted with Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie.

Ginny squeaked as she joined Hermione's other side. "Oh my gods… I thought I'd melt right there… You're so right… I'd forget Colin… wait, I forgot him the moment he spoke to me!"

"Hermione? Did you really forget about Harry?" Ron asked, worry tinged in his voice.

Hermione blinked at him, "Who?" Then she laughed as she saw Ron's face fell. "Of course not! It can't hurt to look…" She glanced back to Henry and leaned over to the side closer to Ginny and whispered, "Nice set of arse, hm?"  
Ginny nodded while Ron threw his hands up in exasperation, muttering about women.

"Oh, wonderful, everyone's here. Come, come, breakfast's ready. Arthur, breakfast!" She hollered after waving everyone over and held her hand up at Henry's chest, shaking her head. "No, no. No weapons in my house except for wand." She glanced down at the gun by his hip. "There's still a hole in the ceiling from that blasted thing."

Henry chuckled weakly as he removed the gun from his hip. "Sorry about that, mum. I didn't mean to. It was Bill's fault."

"Bill, Charlie, Percy or even Ginny's fault, no weapons at the table!" She placed her fist at hips and glared at him as he placed the gun on the countertop lining the wall next to the kitchen entrance. "Uh-huh…" Everyone watched as Henry slid the armlet off his arm and reached down to pull out twin daggers from his boots to join the gun on the counter top. "No… all of them."  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny stared jaw slacked as Henry shrugged off his robe and hung it on the hook. It gave out clatter as it hit the wall. He reached around his back and drew out a long dagger that was somehow hidden on his back and laid it out beside the other weapons. He then held his hands out and turned around for Molly to inspect him. "How's that?"  
Molly's eyes narrowed as she patted him down and ruffled though his unruly blond hair and drew out a small thin dagger which looked like a letter opener but it was covered with thin sheath. "You forgot this." She placed it down on the table. "Wands allowed, but the rest, no. I don't care if you are an Auror or a Mage, you know better than that at my table."

Henry bowed his head and drooped his shoulders, "Yes mommy."

She shook her head and shoved him into the kitchen. "Dear me, you're going to be death of me. Don't you eat enough on the jobs?"

Ron glanced at the counter top, eyeing the weapons that laid there. "Blimey… he must be really that paranoid to have all that hidden on himself."

"Did I hear that he's going to be our professor?" Ginny asked as she strode into the kitchen after Arthur came down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah. He's going to teach DADA after winter break." Charlie replied and stuffed an entire pancake into his mouth.

"Really?" Ginny went starry eyed. "Ooh, that'd be so cool!"

"Who's teaching before then?" Hermione asked as she sat down, only to find that she was sitting next to Henry and blushed slightly.

"Me." Bill grinned.

"You!" Ron choked on his milk. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
Bill shrugged. "I thought I did."

"How come we didn't know about Henry before and everyone did?" Ron turned to Sirius.

Sirius glanced over to Henry who was staring at him with blank expression. "We go way back. He went to school with Bill, Charlie and my brothers, Orion and Reglaus." He ended with a scowl at the last name.

"You had brothers?"

Sirius nodded. "Orion's gone, got killed. Reglaus, good riddance to him…" he trailed off.

Henry decided to pick up from there. "I knew Sirius from back then, only for a year before he went off to Azkaban. Sirius then met up with me few years ago to go after bunch of hooey Death Eaters."

Remus spoke up, "Yeah, one of the Old Crowds, as Dumbledore would call us."

"Wow… So, you're an Auror?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Henry shrugged as he forked sausage in his mouth.

"Not really, not just an Auror, he works under different department at the Ministry of Magic, working all over the world. Dept. of Mysteries, Control of Magical Creature, you name it. Basically, he's DFDL." Remus said, ticking his fingers off. He saw the confused look on the young ones' faces. "DFDL stand for Department for Defense League. Advanced form of Auror but they work internationally, working against misuse of magic, muggle and wizard worlds alike."

"Never heard of the department." Hermione said, pointing it out.

Henry chuckled and turned to face her, "It's not at Ministry of Magic anyway. There's no real departments, offices or building for it. There are few handful of Aurors in the world within DFDL, they run errands and business under all the wizard's governments to prevent misuse of magic, all kinds. Tough work, really."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, hardly ever see him around."

Hermione frowned, tilting her head, asking, "Basically, you're a mage? Like what Molly said?"

Henry nodded with his mouth full of eggs this time. "Yeah." He swallowed and shrugged, "Freelancing Mage. Can't be too careful." He turned to Ron, pointing his fork at him, grinning, "You tell anyone what I am; I'm going have to kill you and whoever you told."

"Henry!" Molly slapped his hand down.

"Hey, it's not a weapon!" Henry objected as he grabbed the fork back from Molly, hugging it to his chest as if it were a precious object.

"She's still mad when you stabbed Mcnair's hand in 7th year with a fork." Charlie grinned around a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Hey, he deserved that, that bastard."

"Language!" Molly shrieked. "I don't know why I ever took you in; you're bad influences to my kids!"

"Oh mum, you sure it wasn't the other way around?" Henry asked innocently.  
Bill and Charlie busied themselves in stuffing their faces with food, trying to avoid Molly's glares, which they were obviously guilty. They had been responsible for turning Henry Jameson from a meek boy into this man before them today.

"Hey, how come you know mum if I don't remember you?" Ron asked.

Bill answered with mouth full of scrambled eggs. "You don't remember. He only had been here twice or three times, but only for short time and he always was with Bill and Charlie. How often did you see Bill and Charlie when you were a kid?"

"Oh, right."

Charlie chuckled, "I remember Ginny always call him 'Hary' when she was younger." Ginny blushed at this.

Henry grinned, "Never got her to correctly say my name, she was adamant in calling me Hary." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione listened to the whole conversation, trying to learn as much she could about this mysterious man sitting next to her. She couldn't suppress the shiver every time he brushed his arm by her arm, reaching out for some second or third helpful of breakfast or the way his voice sounded to her ears and how his green eyes sparkled with life, masking hidden sorrow beneath. He even smelled good, familiar and comforting, warm and musky, like Quidditch, of leather, wood and grass. She had loved the smell and then realized with a gasp, she stood up and hastily strode out of the room before anyone could see her break into tears.

Ron frowned as Hermione quickly leave the kitchen and got up to follow.

Charlie glanced over to Henry who looked lost at the sudden impulse of the Gryffindor girl. He saw something odd in the green eyes and resolved to solve the puzzle. There was something, even in the short time Henry had met Hermione, there was something in his eyes that he had never seen before except those few times long ago.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he treaded up the stairs and found her curled up in his bed, crying into the pillow. He noted that it was the pillow that Harry usually uses when he came over to visit. "Oh 'Mione… what's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed, rubbing her back.

Hermione turned and latched onto Ron, crying on his shoulder. "I miss Harry! For some reason, this guy reminds me so much of Harry and I just miss him too much."  
"Don't worry. He'll come back."

By the time they came back downstairs, Arthur had left to work, Charlie, Bill and Henry had gone with Sirius and Remus somewhere and wasn't expected to come back until late. Ginny busied around the kitchen, helping her mother. They decided to settle down and finish up their summer homework and play chess.

Hermione saw Henry two times before he left the next evening and the rest of the summer passed and it was time to return to Hogwarts. She felt like she was betraying Harry, finding herself falling for Henry because he reminded her too much of Harry. For the first time, she didn't look forward to returning to school but Ron had told her that he would be there for her and she has to be strong and wait for him.

AN:

Thanks to Crystal for editing this chapter. Hugs!

Thanks to Imakeeper for catching a mistake about Sirius' brothers. Oops, I fixed it.

Yay, introduced Henry Jameson, the main character of the story, but he got some secret of his own!

Thank you for your reviews. Can't wait to hear from you, your feedbacks and criticism. I'd love to hear from you how you think of this story. Love ya all!


	5. Opening Feast, 1997 and 1984

**Chapter Five: Opening Feast, 1997 and 1984**

_Great Hall, Hogwarts_

_September 1997_

Hermione and Ron settled down in their usual seats and waited for the Feast to proceed. The staring was starting to become very uneasy until Seamus finally broke it. "Hey, where's Harry?"

Ron glared at him balefully while Hermione kept her eyes on her hands in her laps, biting her lips, straining to not break down. Ever since she stepped into Hogwarts, it was like wind knocked out of her, the reality smacking her really hard that Harry wasn't going to be with them anymore.

Ron opened his mouth to answer but Dumbledore had saved him and everyone turned to listen to him. He glanced over to Hermione and saw she was silently crying and reached out to grasp her hands. "Hey, it's okay…" He cursed inwardly; he felt her pain and wished he could make her feel better. He misses his best friend and seeing his other best friend in pain made it worse for him.

She nodded and quickly wiped her face dry. "I'll be fine…" She whispered back.

"This year, Hagrid will not be teaching Care of Magical Creature and Professor Charlie Weasley will temporarily fill in until next year." Dumbledore smiled and turned to his right where Charlie stood and loud smattering applaud filled the hall. Hagrid had been sent on mission for the Order of the Phoenix to recruits the giants onto the side of the light. "And for Defense of Dark Art, we had finally found a Professor that will have a very good chances to remain for more than a year, however, he will not be starting until after winter break but he is here tonight with us. Please welcome Professor Henry Jameson." There were smatterings applauds as the blond haired man stood up.

"Thank you Henry." Dumbledore smiled as Henry sat down next to Charlie and Bill. "For the Fall term, Bill will be filling in for him until then." Loud smattering applaud filled the hall with exception from most Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy scowled. "Two Weasley as professors? They must be stooping low to run to Dumbledore to scrap some extra money."  
Few sniggers filled around him and it stopped as Pansy squealed a gasp. "Oh Draco!"

Draco looked at her, "What?" He snarled.

"Your hair…" She pointed to his head and he felt around on his head, all there all right but it felt odd. "Here." She pulled out a hand mirror and he peered in it and gave a yell of indignation. His hair had turned curly like clown and was bright pink with strip of yellow going from his temple to back.

The Gryffindor table burst in loud roaring laughers. Soon, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in. Even teachers were sniggering behind their hands and Snape gave a ghost of a smile behind his cup.

Ron laughed, forgetting the moment of his sadness and turned to find Hermione smiling through her tears. "Wonder who did that…"

Hermione shrugged, "If the rest of the year turns out like it started out, maybe I'll be all right." She said as she wiped her tears.

"Look like a Gryffindor did it, but who?" Ron said as he looked down the table and frowned, finding no suspects. He then looked to the table and watched as the teachers converse to one another.

Draco got up and stormed out of the hall and disappeared out of sight.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he turned to three new Professors and raised a bushy eyebrow. "Hm… which one of you three?" He simply asked.

McGongall who sat next to him gasped and glared at her former Gryffindors. "Merlin's beard! You three, just never enough with pranks and you're Professors now, what do you say for yourselves?"

Bill and Charlie looked ever so innocent and shook their heads at the same time saying, "Wasn't me."

She glared at Henry who smiled lazily. "Can't help it. He looks better with the new hair do." Snape snorted beside them. Henry turned to the Potion Master and grinned. "Oh, even our famous snarky Potion Master find this amusing. Eh?"  
Snape gave him his trademark glare and earned a laugh in response. "I suppose he deserve it one bit. Leave it to me to teach him his place."

"You better hurry, he has two more years left and I don't think he's any better from the start."  
Snape frowned. "How would you know, you had not been around in the last decade, always going off pouncing around the world."  
Henry rolled his eyes. "You'd be surprised if I told you. I know who he is and his family. You could say that I'm hunting his father down." He finished as he leaned forward, his eyes narrowed.

Snape's lips became thin line. "You keep your business to yourself and I'll keep mine to myself." Then he turned to Hooch who brought up some conversation about a new Quidditch tactics.

Questions about Harry were short-lived forgotten until Colin asked Ginny where he is and Ginny paled, refusing to answer. Then, Seamus turned to Ron and Hermione who were just picking at their dinner.

Ron sighed and glanced down the table of Gryffindor. "He's not coming back."

Then the entire table burst into questions that flew at them, asking why, where and what happened, or was he killed.

Ron banged the table with his goblet and glared. "I said; he's not coming back. He's gone abroad for special training, now shut it!"

The entire table fell silent and Hermione bit her lips until it bruised. She got up and left the Hall with Ron trailing after her. Ginny soon followed to help Ron to comfort Hermione.

* * *

_Great Hall, Hogwarts_

_September 1984_

Dumbledore stood, his sparkly blue eyes scanning the students before him. Another year had passes and nothing really out of the ordinary happened, except for one. He had finished his traditional speeches and smiled under his wiry white whisker, the students waited for him to sit down before the feast started, however he opened his mouth once again for a last announcement. "Before I finish, I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwarts. I hope you all will give him a warm welcome." He raised his hand to the doors across the room where a short lean boy of sixteen stood in standard Hogwarts uniform and black robe. His wild pale, pale blond hair fell around his face in suggestive way, coyly shadowing his brilliant green eyes. His skin was bronzed but normal, giving him a strange look that made him stand out different. He looked like none from the isle of Britain and few students already suspected he was either American or from Australia.

"Please welcome Henry Jameson, he will be joining sixth year and he had already been sorted into Gryffindor House." The table of Gryffindor gave a loud smattering applaud as Henry brushed his blond hair out of his eyes when he made his way over to the table.

A red haired boy with stocky build stood up from the crowd of Gryffindors and waved him over, "Hey, I'm Charlie Weasley." He proffered his hand to the new boy and they shook hands before sitting down. Henry glanced around the table where other students watched him. "Oh, don't worry about them lots. This is Marcus McGonagall, if you think he get it easy with his mother being the Head of the House, forget it." He chuckled, gesturing to the dark auburn haired boy with hazel eyes who grinned at Henry. "And this is Orion Black." He pointed to the boy next to Marcus.

Henry's eyes widened slightly but went unnoticed. Orion grunted a hello and returned to wolfing his dinner. The boy had short black hair and piercing blue eyes with familiar feature that set him as Sirius Black's younger brother, but he was set apart with demeanors of a quiet person. He quickly scanned the great hall and noticed at the Slytherin Table was another boy with similar look and deduced it was Regulus Black, who sneered as their eyes met.

"Ow!" Charlie yelped, drawing Henry's attention back to him. The red-head scowled at the other red-head beside him. "This is Bill, my brother; he's seventh year and the Head Boy." He reached down to rub his leg where he was kicked in the shin.  
Henry raised his blond eyebrow at the grinning face of Bill. He had long hair tied back in leather thong, a stud of earring winked on his earlobe and his face was smattered with freckles, close to covering the entire skin to make him almost tanned. He had a rebellious demeanor about him and yet he was the Head Boy, as the badge on his robe indicated, shining for all to see.

"'Lo there, where you're from?" Bill reached out for a handshake.

Henry took it and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, Australia."

"Eh?" Charlie muttered around the leg of a chicken.

Henry shook his head, shrugging. "I was raised here in England before I moved to Australia for a bit." He explained. He at first thought about being from America but it wouldn't explain his British accent and Australia was a better place and after all, he could pass off as an Australian with his look.

"Cool. I'll show you around Hogwarts. It'd be fun to stir things up." Charlie said around mouthful of potato, reminding Henry of another red-head.

Bill chuckled and nudged his brother in the rib. "Just don't let me catch you guys; I don't want to take points off our House."

Henry smiled in return and nodded. Charlie shook his head slightly, this new boy seemed shy and quiet and that's going to change if he's going to hang out with the Weasleys. He gave a mischievous grin to his older brother and was returned a wink.

Henry caught it and gave a suspicious look and shrugs it aside. He began to dig into his food and listened to the others chat with him about Hogwarts, where was the best place to explore, the pranks planned for the Slytherins. It seemed almost normal, as if the threat of Voldemort did not hang in the air. He sighed for a brief moment, realizing, at this moment, he could have been sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione in the future and missed them badly.

Charlie licked his fingers as he finished his kidney pie and noticed the sadness cloud the green eyes of the newcomer. He frowned and nudged his brother, leaning over to whisper. "Hey, we gotta a handful one."

Bill nodded as he noticed too. "Yeah, all the better for us. Let's help him out." He murmured back and grabbed dessert and pulled it toward his plate. The famous Weasley helping instincts kicked in for both brothers.

Dinner was over too soon for Henry and he followed Charlie and Bill out of the Great Hall, trying to pretend he did not know where to go. It wouldn't do if he gave away that he already knew the layout of Hogwarts, perhaps more than the oldest Weasleys. He listened to them talk about their family and their newest addition, Genevra Weasley, the only girl in the brood of boys.

Once they reached the dorm, Henry found that his trunk was already transported and set before a bed in the room of four beds. He moved to the trunk and waved his wand, whispering the spell to open it. He stood back and watched it unlock seven times. It was rather an interesting scene to watch as his trunk opened to reveal seven trunks, each smaller than the first. Mad-Eye Moody did sure give him an interesting gift.

"Blimey, where did you get that?" Charlie whistled as he watched the trunk open.

Henry shrugged, "From a friend. He's nutter in the mind. He had one like this, but bigger. He thought it'd do me good giving it to me for my birthday." He went and started to open the smaller one and unpacked his school items. Dumbledore had ordered the house elves to stock his school items when he was in the Great Hall for dinner.

He noticed the only thing remained the same was few possessions he had brought from the future, his clothes, which were in style even twelve years back. He supposed, in the Wizard World, style does not go out for two hundred or so years. He pulled out the tome journal from Hermione and rubbed the leather surface, feeling pang of sadness as he remembered her.

As soon he finished unpacking along with the other boys. Charlie showed him where the showers were and they got ready for bed. Henry glanced around to see who his roommates were Charlie, Orion, Marcus and another guy that looked like a Longbottom which later he learned was a cousin of Frank Longbottom.

He slipped in bed and pulled the red cover to his chin and placed the wand under his pillow. He reached up to his face and realized he no longer had glasses and sighed. Dumbledore had Snape give him a powerful potion that was rather expensive to fix his eyesight and now he no longer needed glasses, which was something else he subconsciously missed.

Staring up at the canopy above his bed as he thought, he no longer was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived but now he is Henry Jameson. He knew his name came from his grandfather on his father's side and the last name meant James' son. His only last link to his father, he no longer sported black hair like his father but rather had an attractive pale blond hair and bronze skin. He was glad that Dumbledore allowed him to keep his green eyes, which were from his mother. He supposed, this way, he'd taste what life would be like without being hunted down by Voldemort.

"Good bye, Harry." He murmured to himself and rolled over to sleep. For the rest of his life, perhaps, he will be Henry and only Dumbledore knew who he was, not even the Order of Phoenix knew when in time he went or who he had became. In conclusion, Harry Potter is dead.

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the long delay in updating. I got held up with Holidays rush and madness. Happy Holidays to ya'll!

This story is not exactly canon to OotP and HBP, though it will follow OotP a little bit, minus the Department of Mystery and blah. Also, Sirius has two brothers, Orion and Regulus in this story.

I noticed I got a lot of readers, but very few left a review… I'd like to hear from you, how you think about this story and I accepts criticism (I'll ignore the rude ones). Thanks.


	6. Hogwarts 6th Year Fall

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts 6th Year Fall**

_October 1984_

"You play Quidditch?" Charlie asked as they left the Common room to head toward the Quidditch Pitch.

"Yeah, I do," Henry replied smiling. "What's the latest broom? Mine broke and I'm thinking of buying a new one."

"Latest broom? You gotta have some hefty galleons to buy this latest broom." Charlie replied and opened the broom closet as they reached the pitch. "This is the latest broom allowed by students." He pointed to an almost sorry looking broomsticks standing against the wall. "Cleansweeper 5."

Henry flinched as he saw the brooms which looked really pathetic. "Really, the latest broom on the market," He wondered the latest broom couldn't be that bad in this time, even it has to be better than Cleansweeper 5.

"That would be Comet 260, used by the professional players. So, what position did you play?"

"Seeker." The answer was automatic and he winced slightly as he saw Charlie's eyes widen and then narrowed.

"Really? I play that position on the team and there's no way I'm going to give that up." Charlie grinned as he grabbed his broom and another one before tossing it to Henry. "Though we do need a reserve for the beater on the team. I am not too sure about the current player right now, she's becoming distracted with other things and I'm thinking of replacing her."

Henry shrugged as he shouldered the pathetic broom. "Oh, I guess I can try that out."

"Are you a fair one?" the red-head asked as he grabbed the bludger bat and tossed to Henry before mounting his broom.

Henry grinned. "Someone said I was a fair beater if I weren't a bloody good seeker." He laughed and mounted the old broomstick and immediately wished for his Firebolt. He made a mental note to talk to Dumbledore in allowing him to buy Comet 260; he knew he had enough money, though it might cut a year short. It sound very fairly new currently and he knew there wouldn't be a new model one coming out for a quiet while. Firebolt was a long way off and in Hermione's hands.

"Let's see how you do in the practice!" Charlie quipped and zipped off onto the pitch, meeting up with several other players. Marcus and Bill were already high in the air, tossing the quaffle back and forth while couple female players hovered together, whispering.

"Hey! I thought I'd let Henry try out a bit, all right with you all?" The red-head seeker asked as he hovered around the other players. No one showed their objections and moved into places and the practice was on.

Henry found himself as a beater, whomping the buldger away and toward the other reserve players that acted as the second team. He grinned, never though he would have fun as a beater until now and found himself to be his father's true son. Though he rather to play as a seeker. (Indeed, in the book of Harry Potter, James was a beater, not a seeker as it was told in the movie. J.K. Rowling was the seeker in the movie.)

Instinct kicked in, he saw flashes of gold and went after it. Little did he know that the entire team stopped to watch him as he took a dive toward the little snitch and soon, the snitch zoomed upward, leaving Henry to collide with the ground, everyone winced, waiting for the fatal blow but Henry had something else in mind and pulled his broom the very last minutes, barely brushing the grass of the pitch and ascending high after the snitch. Soon, he had the beating wings of the snitch in his hand and a beater bat in another.

"Hey! You can't catch the snitch!" Marcus yelled as he skidded his broom aside Henry's.

"Oh, sorry, habits."

"Bloody hell! You could really pull a Wronski Feint like that!" Charlie hovered in front of Henry. "Well, you could be the reserve seeker, but you'd better play as a beater if you promise to not catch the snitch in the game?"

Henry laughed and let the snitch go. "Sure, that'd be great!"

Charlie slugged him on the shoulder, "Good! We better get you honed in as a beater before our first match in a month!"

Henry smiled and sighed sadly under his breath as he moved off to the side. At least he was playing Quidditch.

Bill watched the blonde and caught the sadness tinting in the green eyes. "What make you so sad?" He whispered as he watches the new beater hit the quaffle toward the ring and scored.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Bill gaped as Henry took the wrapper off his new broom, the Comet 260. "You actually got it!"

Henry chuckled, felling a déjà vu moment. He had talked to Dumbledore about buying this broom, expecting to really pull some tricks in begging but was surprised as Dumbledore chuckled and whipped out a small book, jotting down the I.O.Us and mentioning that he trust him to pay back eventually someday and not using the money he has now.

"Not much as my old broom… pity I didn't bring it with me." He took the broom and gave it a whirl and shake in his hands as the other team player gaped at him.

"You just don't treat that broom like that; you paid good money for it and you… Argh!" Charlie threw his hands up in the air and stomped away in frustration.

Henry stopped and frowned. He had just realized how he had acted. He must have looked like a rich pureblood which made him shudder. "Oh shit, I'm really am sorry. Uh man… hey, want to try it out first?" He asked, offering the new broom to Charlie who paused and twirled around, glancing at the broom, having some thought.

"Oh, hell why not?" Charlie grabbed the broom and mounted it, giving a loud whoop as he took off to the sky.

"I guess it'll do." Henry murmured, watching Charlie make a lap around the pitch.

Bill glanced down to the shorter player. "Your old broom, what make it is?"  
"Huh, I don't remember…" Henry frowned slightly as he glanced up to the taller red-head, "It was my father's." He made the story up on the spot. "It got splintered as it crashed into a tree." At least the last part was true.

"Oh really?" Bill murmured as he returned to watching his brother having a ball on the new broom. "Ready for the game this Saturday?"

"I guess." Henry replied, smiling as he watched Charlie made few loops and curls around the three rings. He grinned as Charlie landed beside them and let Henry take the broom and he took off in the air, whopping, forgetting all the sadness as he felt the rush of flying in his blood.

* * *

_November 1997_

Hermione gripped her hands around the broom handle. She was hovering high in the air, her eyes scanning the stadium for something gold and tiny. She had managed to become the team's new seeker. The entire school was shocked to see a bookworm of a girl changing her style, taking up Quidditch. She had farther shocked the entire school by showing that she indeed had talent as a seeker.

She smiled as she felt the rush of flying course in her blood. The Gryffindor robe she wore was once Harry's and she now donned it. She felt that using his clothes and his things kept him close to her. The robe flapped in the air and she almost could believe Harry's spirit was with her.

Spotting the snitch, she took a dive and swooped around the stadium, rushing after the golden ball. She could not believe that she had held off flying for so many years. Harry and Ron was right, Quidditch was fun! But she wasn't going to go into Quidditch and make it her life like they did. It would remain a fun game for her, nothing more.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the other team's Seeker chasing her tail. She laughed loud and took off in the air, leaving the other Seeker literally in dust and she flew high in the sky, where the Snitch flew and reached out, grabbing hold. She yelled in triumph and whopped as she brought herself down back in the circle of the stadium, holding the failing Snitch in her hand. She felt herself swell with pride as the audience cheered. She had won the game against Hufflepuff.

She couldn't wait for Harry to return, so she'd tell him of her first victory. She felt herself swept up by her teammates and carried off toward Hogwarts to celebrate in the Gryffindor Tower. A tear fell down her cheek unnoticed by anyone as she thought, _I miss you, Harry. This one is for you._

"Whoo! You made a hell of a Seeker!" Angelina clapped Hermione on her back, "Why didn't you join up years ago?"

Hermione shrugged, "Didn't know I had it in me."

"Well, you did a great job! Let's win us two more victories and we'll have the House Cup again!" the black girl said and yelled as she lost herself in the crowd, leaving Hermione to receive congratulations from the others.

Ron stepped up to her as the party was beginning to die down. "You did good. Harry would have been proud of you."

Hermione turned to him and grabbed hold of him, crying softly into his robe. "I miss him. I felt like he was there with me at the game."

"Blimey, you talk as if he were dead."

"Feels like it." Hermione said sadly as she stepped back, wiping her face of tears. "He left everything he owned behind. Where could had he gone?"

Ron frowned. "I don't think it's where, but more of when."

Hermione gasped softly, "Back in time? It makes sense. He did say he needed to train more, and the only way he could had trained more than enough was to go back in time. Oh, I hope not too far in time or else it would be so strange."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's clean up and go to dinner. How about that Snape assignment?" He offered hopefully to take Harry off her mind.

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Let's go." She said, running up the stairs to the girl's dorm and Ron shook his head, smiling as he went up to the boy's dorm.

_

* * *

_

_December 1984_

Charlie looked up to find herd of owls swooping down in the Great Hall and grinned as he recognized the family owl coming down at them. Errol thumped at the table and wobbled toward the younger Weasley.

"Let's see what Mum say." He took the letter and opened to read it. Bill leaned to read too and smiled.

Henry looked up, asking around a biscuit. "For what?"

Bill smiled at him. They practically made the new kid one of them and learned a whole lot about the mysterious kid on their own and figured something out themselves.

The Owls were the first clue, Henry never got any owls except from Dumbledore or McGonagall every once in a while, nothing personal. That had meant he had no family which led to them listening to the boy talk and discovered; he had never talked about himself, his past or anyone in his life. It was as if his life wholly revolves around the staffs at Hogwarts and learned that he actually live at Hogwarts during breaks.

The nightmares were something else. The first time was when the first week of school, Charlie had found out that Henry had nightmares and it had spooked him entirely. Henry had screamed, calling out names that were unfamiliar to them and even screaming Voldemort's name as well. Charlie suspected Henry had lost his family to the rising evil wizard sometime recently. Henry wouldn't talk about it to them and they decided to leave it alone, allowing him space.

However, the nightmare progressed to almost every night, causing the other roommates to lose their sleep. Once in a while, Henry's magic would go awry, amplifying his scream to echo through the entire school, sending horrific chills down the students' spines. They dared to not wonder what was behind the new kid's mind. They never did anyway, ignoring and going on with their lives, for they knew to ask would bring unfathomable horror.

Charlie would often wake up and listen to Henry toss and turn, crying and screaming in his sleep until it was all over and went back to sleep. Three weeks after the ongoing nightmares, their roommates became fed up and went to Bill.

No one truly confronted Henry about his nightmares and he was oblivious to the situation. Charlie decided to take up researching and learning new spells. He learned silencing spell and used it around Henry's bed. Everyone slept easier after that, except for Henry and Charlie. He took up the duty to watch his friend toss and turn in his nightmares before falling into troubled sleep; he wondered how Henry could wake up like it never really happened.

"We want to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas break. Mum said its okay!" Charlie grinned from ear to ear.

Henry blinked and smiled. "Sure… I guess that'd be great. I'll have to ask Uncle Dumbledore."

"Great, we can ask him now if you want?" Henry nodded and got up from his seat with Charlie, heading to the Head Table where the Headmaster sat.

Bill shook his head. Uncle Dumbledore? He had asked Henry how he is related to the Headmaster and was told that there was truly no relation but the wizard had somewhat adopted him recently. Another mystery clue to unravel and maybe they'll break the ice over Christmas break. All he knew was that the boy was lonely.

"He said its okay. We're going to have a great break!" Charlie cheered as he plopped down next to his brother and started to tick off his fingers, "Quidditch, dragon hunting, sledding, snowball fight…"

"Dragon hunting? I don't think you will find any dragons out there in the winter time and remember what Mum said when you brought one home the last time around." Bill asked.

"Oh, heh… well, we can just hunt them…"

Henry laughed as he went back to eating. "Dragon, eh?" Charlie nodded and then went off into explaining everything he knew about dragons, his eyes shining with thrills.

* * *

Bill and Charlie stepped off the red train at Platform 9 ¾, shivering at the sudden blast of cold wind contracting the warmth from the car. Henry followed them, looking about wide eyed as he watched the other students reuniting with their family.

"Bill! Charlie!" They turned to the loud voice over the crowd and found a plump woman with light auburn hair coming toward them, waving with a young boy grasped in her hand.

"Mum!" Charlie bounded toward the woman and she grabbed him in a hug and all the sudden she grabbed his ear and he yelped. "I can't believe you! Getting in trouble like that!" She admonished him.

"Aw Mum, it was only a toilet! They fixed it right back!" He winked at Henry and winced again as she pulled his ear. "All right, I promise I wouldn't do it again!"

Henry chuckled. They had sneaked off one afternoon out of boredom about a month before and found their way to the abandoned girl bathroom on the third floor. There, they threw several wet-start fireworks and practically blew a toilet apart, leaving the seat intact. It was hilarity ensured for long time to come.

"You're a bad influence to your younger brothers!" She let go of his ear and turned to Henry and smiled all motherly. "Oh you dear! They told me all about you and I had been waiting to meet you." She took Henry into a warm bear hug. "Have you been eating enough?" she asked as she looked him over. Henry suddenly felt a déjà vu, chuckling weakly.

Henry flushed as he hugged back, feeling the familiarity of hugging her,"Thanks, Ma'am." He smiled a bit sadly, knowing he couldn't tell her that he always thought of her as an favorite aunt or something of sort, since he was supposed to be meeting them for the first time.

"Aw, just call me Mum, like the others. I hope you behave better than Charlie. Or even the twins!" Molly waved, smiling as she patted Henry's cheek.

Henry chuckled nervously, knowing he had been the one responsible for blowing up the toilet and idly realized he was the one who gave the ideas to the twins to come in the future. He turned to Bill who appeared by his side, arm slung over the shoulder. "Nah, we'll be so busy that you'd think we didn't come home at all."

They all soon flooed to the Burrow, Henry, who was a bit nervous about flooing sighed in relief as he crashed into Bill's back once they arrived the Burrow.

He brushed the ashes off his robe and glanced around, taking in the living room. He felt a wash of warm familiarity of the place. He felt at home and was truly glad he had not gone far away. The only thing had saddened him that he had to act like everything was unfamiliar to him for a while.

"Chawie!" They turned to find a young girl of three years old running toward the second eldest brothers.

"Ginny!" He picked up the girl and gave her a nose tweak which caused a burst of giggle from her. "Henry, this is Ginny, the youngest of the lots. I hope she's the last one."

Henry laughed as he reached forward to ruffle the girl's head while she smiled shyly at him. "Hi Ginny."

"Hary." The girl replied and Henry stepped back, eyes wide. It was too close to home. He shook his head and laughed, she's only three and she's bound to mispronounce. "It's Henry. You'll get that right someday." He corrected and poked her nose. "No, Hary." The girl gave a sharp nod and climbed out of Charlie's arm to run off after her mother.

They winced as they heard small explosion going off somewhere in the house. "What was that?"

Bill looked up to the ceiling. "The twins… they must have found something to blow up this time."

"Fred! George! You better stop that!" Molly screeched as she went up the stairs.

Fred and George, from what Henry heard are the eight years old 'Terror Twins' as Bill would dub them.

Soon, they heard third yelling and Henry assumed it was a six years old Ron and was confirmed his guesses as the tall little boy running down the stair with a ragged bear in his arm, his face red as his hair, scowling as he entered the kitchen. He saw that he had been singed slightly on the backside.

"Percy! They tried to blow up my bear!" The boy whined to another boy. Henry soon met Percy, a ten years old boy that seems to have air of maturity.

"It's okay Ron, come on. Want to play Chess?"

"Well, welcome to the Burrow." Bill chuckled as they heard some clanking noises from way up in the attic. "It's never quiet around here."

Charlie laughed and dragged Henry up the stairs to drop off his bag in their room. "If it ever gets too quiet around here, then there's something wrong."

* * *

"No, no…"

Bill leaned on his elbow, looking down to the extra bed laid out on the floor between his and Charlie's bed. "What should we do?" He asked.

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know. I usually put silencer around his bed and watch him until he fall asleep, then I sleep."

"Blimey. Didn't think it would be that bad."

"It's really bad around Halloween time. I tried to ask him about it and it's like he doesn't have any idea he's having nightmares. He was calling out for his mum. I suspect both his parents are dead."

They watched Henry for a while longer. "No… Ron!" They both looked up at each other, their eyes wide. "Let her go! Hermione!"

"Must be someone he knows… Let's try something…" Bill got out of the bed and knelt down to Henry. Henry was fairly smaller than the two; he looked like a fourth year instead of a sixth year one. He picked the blonde up and gasped in horror. "He's so light! Man, is he eating enough?" He asked his brother.

Charlie shrugged. "You've seen him eat." He moved to Bill's bed, crawling into the far side against the wall as Bill lifted Henry into the middle and crawled into the other side, sandwiching the blonde between the two red-head. It seemed to calm the blonde down.

"Guess it would do." Bill murmured and brushed the blond hair away as Henry curled up into his arms. He noticed the scar and traced it, it seemed hot to his finger. He and Charlie had asked Henry about the scar and Henry had surged it off, saying he had gotten it in an accident when he was young.

"There's a lot about him that he's not telling us." Charlie said, yawning, wrapping his arm around Henry's waist.

Bill nodded as he rested his head above Henry's head and sighed, feeling Henry nudging his face into his collarbone in his sleep. "We can't push him. At least he seems happier around us."

"That's good… he's rather very fast in trusting us than anyone else. I wonder what is it about us that make him trust us."

"Only time will tell. Only time will…" Bill said yawning, falling asleep.

* * *

Henry yawned and stretched but found himself weighted down and restrained. He blinked his eyes open and recognized the ceiling of Bill and Charlie's room at the Burrow, however in the wrong positions. That part of the ceiling should be on his right, not above him. He stretched again and realized that there was weight across his midsection and he was warm on both sides.

"Hmm…" He turned to the left and came facing a serene looking Bill, their noses almost touching. So, that's why. He felt someone stir behind him and peered over to his right and saw Charlie stirring to wake up soon.

"Mornin'." He blinked and found Bill awake and smiled at him. He found this situation oddly comforting. He recalled the same experience where Ron would sometime crawl into bed with him to hold him, quelling away the nightmares, only this time, he was with two Weasleys instead of one.

"How did I get here? Or so, all of us?" He asked quietly.

Bill's face turned into a concerned frown. "You were having nightmares and the only way to keep you quiet was to have you sleep here with us. Charlie said he tried many different ways. We put up the silencer around the room but we do need some sleep."

Henry's green eyes tinged with guilt and flitted down to inspect the blanket, finding that it was obliviously made by their mother, stiched together with love. "Sorry…" He murmured.

"Don't worry too much about it. We're worried." Bill smiled as he tilted the smaller boy's head up and placed a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "We care for one other, the Weasley Brothers. We already considered you one of us the first moment we met you." Henry smiled and oof-ed as he was thumped and grabbed roughly around his waist into a bear hug from behind by the second laughing brother.

"That's right. Honorary Weasley brother!"

Henry then twisted and howled in laugher as Charlie started to attack his midsection with pokes and soon was trapped under the two brothers tickling him.

"You better leave that poor boy alone and come downstairs for breakfast!" They heard Molly yell from the kitchen.

"Come on!" Charlie grinned wide as he bounced off the bed, resulting in tripping over Henry and Bill, falling flat on his face into Henry's bed, causing the two cracks up. "Ow, shut up." He laughed and tore out of the room.

Bill got up and turned to Henry. "Hey, about these nightmares, how come you don't remember?"

Henry blinked and shook his head. "I know about them. I just… don't want to talk about it." He looked away, pulling on his pants. "I'm sorry about disturbing you guys, I always had nightmares but they seemed to get worse lately. I usually take dreamless sleep potion but I don't have any on hand right now and I doubt I could ask Snape for any without a reason."

Bill nodded, "All right, it's just not good to keep it bottled up. You got me and Charlie to talk to. Try, someday."

Henry nodded and smiled. "Thanks." They both headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Few days had transcended since Henry arrived to the Burrow. Those were spend playing rough Quidditch in the biting cold wind despite Molly's objection and searching though the forest for Dragons, even there were none close by at the time of the year.

Though they did cross few creatures with little problem. If Henry's ending up in a headlock with one of those forest elves and cursing at each other were a trouble, then, Bill breaking his arm by some malicious Bowtruckles was nothing much. Except Molly went up the wall and forbade them to venture out into the forest anymore.

On Christmas Eve, Bill found Henry sitting on his bed, looking out of the window, book lay forgotten in his lap.

"Hey." Bill sat down mirroring Henry's cross-legged position. "Sickle for your thought?"

Henry chuckled as he broke his gaze from the window to Bill. "Not much. Just thinking about what I am going to do when I get out of Hogwarts."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Bill asked, reaching out to take the book and flip though the pages. It was Defense against Dark Arts book for sixth and seventh year; they were supposed to write up two feet parchment report on what they had learned so far. The sixth and seventh year classes were combined for this class because the teacher wasn't going to return the next year and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to find anyone until the year after.

Henry pursed his lips and returned to gazing at the snow outside. "I've always known that I was to become an Auror. It's some sort of my destiny."

Bill cocked his head. "Destiny? Why do you think that?"

Henry smiled as he turned back to the red-head. "I just know. I have an enemy out there who's after me."

Bill was silent for few minutes and realized that Henry had taken the book away from him. "Enemy… is that why you have those nightmares?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for disturbing your nights with those…"

"No… it's all right."

"Thank you… for trying to help." Henry looked away, feeling ashamed.

Bill reached out and grasped Henry on the shoulder to make the younger boy look at him. "Never feel sorry. Here in this family, we look out for one another. We take care of each other and help with burden and troubles. No one should ever carry the burden of trouble alone, ever. Let us help you, me and Charlie."

Henry's eyes welled up with unshed tears, a word whispered on his lips. "Ron…"

Bill frowned in compassion. "Who is this Ron?"

"A good friend… He helped me a lot; take care of me as much as you and Charlie do for me. You two remind me so much of him, it's almost too painful."  
"Then, where is he?"

Henry shook his head. "Gone… I won't see him for a long time. I miss him and…" He trailed off as he watched the younger Ron walk past the room, bouncing, holding a teddy bear. He smiled sadly, knowing Ron was here, safe and sound, yet it wasn't the same Ron he knew.

"What about this Hermione?"

He nodded, looking back, tears falling down silently across his olive skin. "She would have been my girlfriend… I hope. I miss them so much."

"It's all right, you got us now." Bill gathered the smaller boy into his arms and held him there as Henry cried quietly on his shoulder. "It's all right, we're here..."

Henry held onto him for a long while, crying out. He was afraid he would be lost and alone in different time but was very glad he had found solace in the two older Weasley brothers. He wondered if it was fate that the entire Weasleys were put on Earth to help him through. Every one last bit of them was always there for him, in both times.

* * *

AN:

Nothing yaoish here, get your mind out of the gutters. Harry/Henry is rather very close to Ron, in brotherly way and it would be the same with Charlie and Bill.

Surprise? Hermione plays Quidditch? Thought that'd be fun to put that in my story. I would have thought she'd be good at Quidditch once she understood the concept of the game. It's all about strategy and she's darned well at that.

Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. I enjoyed your reviews, they've really encouraged me.

**Silversongs** – Orion was an original character of mine that I had created for this story before OotP and HBP. After I learned about Regulus, I didn't really have a heart to remove Orion. He will have a little role, I'm not quiet sure what I will do with him.

**Davidz** – Yeah, sadly I've gotten very little review but with being on for nearly five years, I've learned to not let that dampen me. Maybe, toward the end, my readers will review more.

**HarrySiriusFan** – This story has been sitting in my mind for over five years and I wasn't sure how to write it. It is rather a very interesting story; it will get more interesting when I bring in three crossovers in near future. They won't stay too long and mingle too much in the story or the world of Harry Potter much, but they're vital to the story. I am still debating myself if Henry should announce who he is or not to the Order and when and how. We'll see when the time comes. Heh.

Until next time, my dear readers. I look forward to hearing from you. Hugs.


End file.
